1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to system and method for processing substrates, such as silicon wafers for semiconductor, solar cells, and other applications, in a clean environment. More specifically, the invention relates to system and method for handling broken substrates, especially broken silicon wafers.
2. Description of the Related Art
State of the art systems for fabrication of semiconductor wafers generally utilize a mainframe, about which several processing chambers are mounted. Other systems, especially those used for solar cell fabrication, are structured as in-line systems, wherein transport of substrates from one chamber to the next is performed in a linear fashion. Regardless of the architecture used, at some point the wafers have to be transferred from atmospheric environment to vacuum environment. This is done in order to introduce the wafers into a vacuum processing chamber, such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD), plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), physical vapor deposition system (PVD), etc.
In many systems used for fabricating integrated circuits, the wafers move from chamber to chamber individually. On the other hand, for solar cells fabrication, many linear systems utilize trays, upon which multiple silicon wafers are placed. The tray can move from chamber to chamber in a linear fashion, or the wafers can be moved separately and placed on stationary trays, such that in each chamber many silicon wafers are processes concurrently on a single tray e.g., 64 substrates of 125 mm by 125 mm each.
As can be appreciated, such systems operate in clean rooms under strict handling protocols. However, at times it happens that a wafer breaks in the system, whether during processing or during transport. Such breakage generates broken pieces, particles, and dust, that can cause contamination and lead to disruptions of production. Generally, when such breakage occurs, the system has to be stopped and disassembled in order to perform manual cleaning. Such disruption is costly from the manufacturing throughput perspective, and also requires manual labor for the cleaning. The effect on system throughput is especially acute in solar cell fabrication, where generally each system's throughout is on the order of one to three thousand wafers per hour.